MA-5 Series
The MA-5 (or officially the 'MA-5-3020') series of Assault Weapon Platforms was a UNSC weapon system developed by Misriah Armories, first fielded in 3020. The system is reminiscient of the old MA5 series of rifles produced during the Human-Covenant War in the 26th Century. The MA-5 series on the other hand increases by numerical designation rather than alphabetical. So far, approximately 10 sibling models exist in this family. General Discription The MA-5 series functions around a gas-operated magazine fed weapon system that typically utilizes a bullpup loading style where the magazine is inserted behind the trigger mechanism, thus reducing the length. However, other forms in the family have conventional magazine layout. The rifle is block-shaped with an integrated cheekrest towards the stock of the rifle. The weapons are described as being modular where several attachments can be slotted on including electronic suites, ammunition counters, scopes, and underslung weapons and grips. The unmodified version of an MA-5 has flip up front and rear sights that can be removed and a body-length running Picatinny rail on the top and a shorter rail on the bottom for modification. Some models of the MA-5 have side rails for mounting additional devices. Models The following is a list of all of the current active-duty MA-5 weapons platforms that the UNSC currently fields. *MA-50 **The MA-50 is the first entry into the series of weapons that is fielded by the UNSC. The MA-50 has a conventional magazine layout and holds forty rounds of 7.62mm ammunition. This weapon is characterized by its stubby carrying handle that can be removed. Sees use for Naval security teams. *MA-51 **The MA-51 is the second MA family member that features a integrated flashlight attachment on the bottom of the gun that cannot be swapped out. It also comes stock with an electronic ammunition counter on the top of the gun that can be folded down for clearer sights. It also has an extendable stock that can be locked in three positions. It is chambered in the 7.62mm round. *MA-52 **The MA-52 is the first rifle in the family that adopts the bullpup design. It has the second largest magazine size in the family with 45 7.8mm rounds that had larger range than the other models in the series. The 52 wasn't as popular as the other models due to the fact that its ammunition was different than others and couldn't be interchanged. It was a good for designated marksmen though due to the greater range. *MA-53 **A conventional magazine layout rifle that was slightly silver in color versus the gunmetal grey of the other models. This was a bullpup-configured rifle that held thirty five rounds and was the first model configured to fire the 6.8mm Remmington 2500 round. This was the first rifle to feature an integrated adjustable sight. At zoom zero, the user experiences a x2 scope, but could be magnified to x6. The MA-53 was one of the least popular models thanks to the integrated scope. Later on, a weapon known as the Narada would improve upon the MA-53's design *MA-54 **Similar in appearance to the MA-51, the MA-54 would also be chambered in 6.8mm round, but would only have a twenty round magazine. This was intended to be used by Air Force security rather than front-line infantry. The weapon was considered bare bones. It does not have the intergeated flashlight but the ammunition counter remains. The MA-54 had a solid stock and a thumbhole grip. *MA-55 **Said to be a combination of the MA-54 and the MA-52, this variation of the series also sported a thumbhole stock, but also configured for a bullpup magazine layout. This weapon was originally intended for colonial militia forces thanks to its hardiness and user-friendly design. Unlike other versions of the platform, the MA-55 sports a bolt catch that locks when the last round of the magazine was expended. The user has to press the catch to release the bolt and lock in a new magazine. *MA-56 ** Considered by many to be the 'ceremonial' version of the MA-5s, the MA-56 has a unique feature not seen in any other of the models. The weapon was designed with a device known as a 'stock safety'. The user could not fire the weapon unless the weapon was firmly pressed against the shoulder of the shooter. The prompt for this was that Misriah wanted to improve gun safety among military personnel. This was not as popular as they anticipated and lef to increased casualties after its inception. Since then, it's usually used for ceremonial purposes among honor guards. *MA-57 **Considered the 'Carbine Version' of the MA-52, the MA-57 is noticably shorter than most of the other variations, but is still classified as a full-length rifle. Unlike the MA-52, the 57 utilizes the 7.62mm round. The 57 features a stock ammunition counter integrated into the fixed flip up rear sight that tallies all of the 35 rounds. It's also the fastest firing of the MA-5s, boasting a 950 RPM firing speed. The weapon also features a stock foregrip for assisting with the recoil. *MA-58 **This variation boasts the largest magazine size for the series, boasting a 60 round magazine stuffed into a coffin tripple-stack box. An angled feeding head ensured that very few rounds jammed. This is the only version of the MA-5 to feature a wing-style charging hammer that made it truly ambidextrous. In addition to this, the ejection port could be changed simply by unlocking and shifting the cover on the port. Later designs would use this concept as a stock concept. *MA-59 **Jokingly referred to as the Holorifle, the MA-59 was the first rifle in the series to come with a fully holographic ammunition counter that changed color from blue to yellow to pulsing red depending on how many rounds were left. When the counter dropped into the single digits, it began to pulse to indicate that the user had to change the magazine immedietely. There was an option to turn off the counter though in situations where low light was necessary. The MA-59 was chambered in its own special round, the 9x55mm Misriah, a massive round that could only afford a 20 round magazine size. *MA-510 **The latest version of the MA-5 series of weapons for Misriah, the MA-510 is chambered primarily in the 7.62mm, but can actually be adjusted to other round calibers through something known as a "iris bolt" that can be set to different round calibers without having to switch the upper reciever. Because of this, the barrel also folds in an iris-like fashion to accomodate the new rounds. The MA-510 had a respectable thirty round magazine and came stock with an electronics suite that featured an integrated ballistic computer and ammunition counter, but it could be swapped out for additional accessories if needed. Currently, the MA-510 is not fielded to all front-line forces, but rather Core Defense units that protect Inner Colony worlds. Category:Weapon Category:UNSC Category:Assault Rifle